Vehicles include lamps that are adjustable to various angles. Such lamps may include, but are not limited to, reflectors and/or projectors for headlamps, fog lamps, and the like. To enable adjustment and tuning of the lamps to the various angles, many vehicles employ a ball and socket mechanism. In such vehicles, the frame of the lamp may include a socket in which the ball joint fits. The ball joint may, in turn, be attached to a movement mechanism, such as a gear box, to enable the adjustment of the lamp.